Pinky Promise
by Aimsee89
Summary: A one shot that came to me one day when I was sat in the garden. Sakura wants to find out what her Sensei was like as a kid. KakaSaku friendship fluff


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, If I did it wouldn't be called Naruto it would be called Kakashi! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Author's notes: This just came to me one day. I was sat in the garden on a hot sunny day and suddenly I got a really good idea for a one shot and just had to get it down on paper!

* * *

It was a hot summer's day in Konoha. Finally the Fire Country was living up to it's name and in training ground 2, Team 7 had just been training in the smouldering heat wave. Dripping with sweat after a long sparring session with her guys, Sakura went to sit under a tree in hopes of cooling off in the shade whilst the males of Team 7 continued sparring.

As Sakura got comfy under the large and shady tree she looked over at the guys sparring. Naruto and Sasuke were both topless, dripping with sweat and pouncing on a strangely fully clothed and not looking exhausted at all Kakashi. Who was avoiding everything the younger two threw at him. Usually Sakura would be salivating at the mouth watching a half naked Sasuke try to beat their sensei in a sparring match, but today she was just too hot to care. She just sat there and enjoyed the show.

Not long after Sakura sat down, Kakashi decided to throw in the towel too by pulling out his favourite book, signalling to Naruto and Sasuke that the training session was over and he went to sit next to Sakura under the tree. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and shrugged, their sensei had wimped out so they'd finish sparring between them and continue training despite the heat.

How the two boys could continue training in this sweltering heat Sakura could never know. All she wanted right now was an ice cold drink and a bath. She looked over at Kakashi sat beside her. He was absorbed in his Icha Icha as usual.

"Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura said trying to get her sensei's attention.

"Yeah, Sakura?" Kakashi drawled not once looking up from his perverted book. He was doing his best I'm listening but not looking at you trick that she knew so well.

"Ummm………Can I ask you a question?" She asked uncertainly.

"You just did, Sakura but go ahead and ask me another." He replied nonchalantly.

"What were you like as a kid, Kaka-Sensei?" Sakura questioned. Kakashi looked up at the sky as if looking back in time.

"Me as a kid? Well I was about your height……" Kakashi explained trailing off.

"No. Not like that Kakashi Sensei!" Interrupted Sakura "I mean, what was your personality like?"

"My personality?" Kakashi said putting down his book and looking towards Sakura puzzled.

"Yeah," Said Sakura "Like were you kind, funny or cool?"

"Right," Said Kakashi intrigued. Girls didn't half ask strange questions he thought. "Well you could say I wasn't any of those, I was a real idiot."

"How were you and idiot Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked confused.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you another time," Kakashi said turning back to his book. "You've got more training to do."

"But Kaka-Sensei, Ino says she knows her sensei really well and I don't know anything about you other than your name. How do you expect us to be a good team if I know nothing about my sensei?" Sakura pleaded giving him the puppy dog eyes. Nobody in their right mind would say no to Sakura's puppy dog eyes or they'd be pummelled into the ground.

Sakura looked right at Kakashi with her emerald eyes glistening over and her bubblegum pink hair all shiny. He sighed, today had been a rough day perhaps telling a story wouldn't do any harm.

"Okay," Said Kakashi "You win."

"Yes! Shannaro!" Shouted Sakura pumping her fist in the air.

"I'll tell you why I was an idiot." Said Kakashi unenthusiastically. "It all happened because I followed the rules." He explained.

"But I thought we were supposed to follow the rules," said Sakura confused.

"Yes, that is right Sakura, but sometimes it's okay to break the rules and sometimes it's not. I well and truly followed the rules. I followed them so well down to the finest detail that I actually put my team in danger because of it."

"What happened?" Asked Sakura completely absorbed.

"Well when I was about your age I was on a mission in Earth Country. I'd been put in charge of my three man team…"

"Wow… In charge at my age. It seems so young." Said Sakura

"I was only young, wasn't I?" Kakashi asked as Sakura nodded. "Well yeah I already was a Jounin by then."

"Jounin?" Sakura exclaimed "That's way awesome!"

"That's what all the other kids thought. Anyway I was put in charge, whilst my sensei the 4th Hokage, went behind our opposition and annihilated them" Sakura nodded intrigued. "My team and I had to destroy a bridge that the Earth country were using to get into Fire and wipe out our forces." Kakashi looked up at the sky and sighed. "One of the members of my team got taken from us and held hostage by enemy Stone Nins on the way to the bridge.

"You rescued them didn't you?" Asked Sakura looking up at Kakashi expectantly.

"Not straight away no." Said Kakashi. "Me being an asshole thought it would be better to complete the mission first then rescue her. See what I mean now about me following the rules strictly?" Kakashi turned to Sakura.

Sakura looked at Kakashi shocked "Wow Kakashi Sensei you were a jerk." She said bluntly.

"Yeah I know," said Kakashi agreeing with her. "Anyway at first I was going to complete the mission then come back for her but my other team mate said it would be too late. He said those that don't complete missions are trash but those that don't help their team mates are worse than trash."

Sakura had heard that saying before. Now she finally knew where it came from. "I thought he was an idiot cry baby at first but he spoke some sense and just to make sure I got the message he even knocked it into me!" Kakashi laughed to himself.

"Yeah, go Sensei's team mate! By Kami you were an idiot Kakashi Sensei," said Sakura.

"Well as I was saying, I was going to leave her until my other team mate decided to go and rescue our missing comrade. I couldn't let him go by himself and get killed so I went too and we completed the mission. We got our female member back and destroyed the bridge."

"Whatever happened to your team mates Kaka-Sensei?" Asked Sakura. She'd never actually heard him talk about them but then again Kakashi never spoke much about anything to do with himself, anyway.

The Copy Nin looked over at Sakura. "Well, remember when I first met you guys and I told you that all my closest friend's names were on the Memorial Stone?"

"Yeah," said Sakura "Oh…" She said, finally understanding. "I'm very sorry Kakashi Sensei, I didn't realise."

"Hey don't worry about it," Said Kakashi giving her his signature eye crease and ruffling her hair. "I'm not alone any more. I've got you guys and I'll not let any of you die so easily. I'll protect you all with my life."

Sakura Smiled. "Kakashi Sensei just so you know, I don't think you're an idiot. Sure you've made mistakes but I think you're really cool. Just don't tell the guys that, they'll think I'm really stupid for thinking a big perv like you is cool." she laughed.

Kakashi smiled "Tell you what. You keep my being an idiot a secret and I won't tell the guys you think I'm cool okay?"

"Pinky promise?" Sakura asked holding up her little finger.

"Pinky Promise," said Kakashi linking his larger little finger with Sakura's.

Kakashi seriously was one of the coolest ninjas Sakura had ever met. Even if he couldn't dodge a Black board eraser!

THE END


End file.
